This invention relates generally to the field of eyeglasses, and more particularly to an apparatus for removing screws or rivets from eyeglasses.
Eyeglass frames have small screws or rivets that allow the temples to fold and allow the lens portion of the frame to open to install or replace a lens. These screws or rivets are 1.25 to 1.75 millimeters in diameter. The screws will become stripped when they have been tightened too much or just worked too much. When this occurs the only way to replace the stripped screw is to drill it out or try to punch it out using a hammer and a very small punch. The heads of the screws or rivets are of different diameters and the portion around the head of the screw or rivet has to be supported or the removal process will damage the eyeglass frame beyond repair.
Eyeglass frames are expensive and so replacing stripped screws or damaged rivets is important from the consumer's viewpoint and a fast removal with out damage to the frame is important from the Optician's viewpoint. When the screw is drilled or punched out by hand the frames are often damaged beyond repair resulting in replacing the frame. Drilling the screws or rivets out results in damaged frames since the frame cannot be held in a vise without damaging the frame.